Be Strong
by FishhFinn
Summary: They loved each other, but were both were as stubborn as mules, and wouldn't admit it. What happens when one of them is dying?


**Ok, so I was a little depressed this morning, and I wrote this. Just a little oneshot.**

* * *

"No," Mint repeated to herself for what seemed like the eight-hundred millionth time. She sobbed audibly.

A nurse came into the room.

"Visiting hours are over." She said. A few of the boys objected, but otherwise went outside. Mint was still kneeling next to the patient, and Jack Kelly and Racetrack stood at the door. Racetrack's face was covered with dry tears, but Jack Kelly hadn't started crying yet.

"Miss, you'll have to come back some other time." Said the nurse after Mint still hadn't left.

"I can't leave him!" cried Mint. Some of the other nurses tried to pry her away, but she wouldn't budge. "He's going to die, and you aren't doing a damn thing about it!" she yelled. She moved towards the boy in the hospital bed.

"Spot," she said, her voice quivering, "be strong, fight it." Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn, was dying of lung cancer from having smoked too much. He was strong, and she knew it, she knew that if he tried hard enough, he could survive it. Mint wondered why she had never been able to tell him that she loved him, why she had to be stubborn and in denial all the time. Now it was going to be too late.

Spot lifted his eyelid, barely. He took her hand and mentioned for her to bend down next to him. She did.

"Mint," he said weakly. Mint hugged him.

* * *

"_Spot!" cried a little nine year old girl. "Spot, help me!_ _I'm stuck in the tree, help, Spot!"_

_A newsboy of around ten years looked up into the tree._

"_Mint, how'd you'se get up dere?" he asked her with curiosity. She shrugged._

"_I was trying to get an apple, and the ones that are down there are all rotten." She answered. "Help me, Spot! I'se scared to jump."_

_He sighed and put his newspapers safely on the ground along with his hat next to Mint's stack of papers, and started climbing the tree. After a few moments of watching him hesitate, Mint spoke up._

"_What's wrong, Spot?" she asked him with concern. She peered down to where he was standing._

"_Uh, oh!" he said, looking towards the ground, "I'se stuck, too!" Mint let out an exasperated sigh and bent down to pull him up with her. He got onto the same branch as she did._

"_Well, now we have to wait for someone to come help us." She stated simply. They looked at each other for a moment and then started waving their arms franticly at passing people. Some of them looked at them with concern, others looked at them like the were some crazy kids._

_A few hours later, one of the older newsboys came to their rescue._

"_What in the world?" he asked, "how'd you'se two get up there?"_

_Spot and Mint laughed and Spot lightly punched Mint in the arm._

"_It was _her_ fault!" yelled Spot. "She got stuck, and asked me to help her out of the tree, but then I'se ended up getting stuck meself!"_

_The older newsboy laughed at their silliness and helped them both out of the tree._

_

* * *

_

"Please leave, miss." Said a nurse softly, bringing Mint out of her memories. "Visiting hours for are over for the day." She and some of the other nurses started dragging her out, despite her protests. They sat her in a waiting chair along with the other newsboys. She got up.

"Please!" she begged, her voice cracking, "please let me back in there, I need to be with him." Mint tried to push her way through the nurse guarding the door.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you through, hospital policies."

Mint wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Please, he's going to die, you need to let me in there." The nurse shook her head again and Mint let out more sobs. "What would you do if the person you loved was dying. Wouldn't you want to be with them the whole time?" she asked softly, still wiping away tears that kept flowing down her face as if they were the Niagara Falls.

The nurse sighed. "I don't have someone to love." She said. Mint choked back more tears, and the nurse gave in. "I'll see if the hospital can make some restrictions." She opened the door and let her in.

"Spot," she cried out, "Spot, it's me, Mint." He was breathing heavily, but once again motioned her to bend down next to him. She leaned towards his face and gently kissed it.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She wasn't surprised to hear him say such a thing. All that time, he'd had dated endless girls, but she knew he had loved her. Both of them were too stubborn to admit their attraction.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. She put her lips on his and with all his strength, he deepened the kiss. Mint let out another sob, and the tears from her eyes fell onto his dirty face.

She broke the kiss and held his hand as she watched the nurses do blood test after blood test.

"Fight it," she kept whispering to him, "for me." If anyone could fight this, it was him. He was stubborn, and would never give in to something like this.

But the words she never wanted to hear slapped her across the face.

"I'm sorry, but we lost him."

* * *

**I was in a bad mood. Sorry I made Spot die, people.  
I honestly don't care if you review this or not. Review Foster Girl, though, and I'd appriciate it.**  



End file.
